


And Pondered These Things In Her Heart

by lunarknightz



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn finds a rare moment of peace on Christmas Eve.  Set post "Sectionals".</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Pondered These Things In Her Heart

** _"But Mary kept all these things, and pondered them in her heart." Luke 2:19._ **

 

 

Quinn had always felt safe at church.

Church was always a part of her life. She was baptized as a baby and brought up in the church. She'd listened to children's sermons while spinning around on the bottom of flower stands, ate pot luck dinners in the fellowship hall after service, and memorized the books of the Bible during Sunday School. Quinn first sang in front of an audience in the children's choir, and she'd been a part of the Christmas program since she was barely old enough to toddle (over the years, she'd graduated from a sheep to a cow to an angel).

Pregnant, unwed, and sixteen, Quinn had thought about skipping the program entirely. But she thought and she prayed. Even after all that happened, Quinn prayed, because sometimes it felt like God was the only one who would listen.

She won the part of Mary.

It was more than a little ironic, considering her present condition.

Quinn's parents had always been involved in the Christmas programs at church. Her mother would design the costumes and sets, and her father was an usher, passing out programs.

This year, they were absent during all the rehearsals. But then Mrs. Sullivan got sick (the rumor was she had H1N1); and Quinn's mom had to fill in at the last moment in the makeup department.

Christmas Eve, the day of the Christmas pageant was the first time Quinn had seen her mother since she'd been kicked out of the house. The meeting did not pass without fireworks.

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Fabray hissed at her daughter as Quinn approached the makeup table. "I will not allow you to embarrass this family and the congregation in such a manner."

"I'm going to embarrass you by being in a Christmas pageant, Mother?" Quinn replied snidely. "How you must have suffered during my childhood."

"Don't be smart with me." Mrs. Fabray waved her makeup brush in the air. "Someone in your condition does not need to be participating in a play about our Holy savior's birth."

"News Flash. Mary was an unwed teenage girl."

"Mary was holy. Mary was not a slut."

Quinn grabbed a brush from the table and touched up her makeup. "I made a mistake. I know that."

"I would say that the word mistake is an understatement!"

Quinn turned towards her mother and spoke in a low voice. "I'm going too be in this pageant."

"Being in this play, Quinn, will make a mockery not only of our family, but also of our entire faith."

"Really mother? Aren't Christians supposed to help those who are the least fortunate? I seem to remember Christ himself eating with tax collectors and lepers, and trust me, being pregnant and being in the glee club is the William McKinley equivalent of 'the least of these.'"

"I really don't think…"

Quinn interrupted her mother. "You're missing the whole point. Jesus came to Earth for people that made mistakes. For sinners. I'm a sinner. God knows I''m not perfect." She took a deep breath. "But God doesn't expect me to be perfect. God doesn't require that, mother. You do."

"This family will never forgive you if you parade your sin around like this."

"Like I can forgive you for kicking me out?" Quinn replied.

Mrs. Fabray was flustered. "I'll be telling your father about this, you know."

"Like I care." Quinn adjusted her headdress in the mirror, and took her place beside Joseph on the wings to the stage.

The Nativity play went off without a hitch. As Quinn knelt near the baby doll standing in for the Baby Jesus in the manger, her daughter kicked.

Quinn rested her hand upon the belly.

It was a rare moment of peace for Quinn, and she savored it. Quinn gathered these feelings, and pondered them in her heart.


End file.
